Schönheit des Quidditch Feldes
by laser-jet
Summary: Hermine war nie etwas besonderes, ganz anders als Harry Potter. Was passiert wenn sich ihre Träume erfüllen? Achtung: RRated!


Schönheit des Quidditch Feldes  
  
Übersetzung der englischen Geschichte „Beauty of the Quidditch Pitch"von Nousia.  
  
Beta macht wie immer Enigma. (daaaaanke)  
  
Ein Mädchen ohne besonderen Namen. Das war sie. Sie war nicht wirklich attraktiv, aber schön genug um von anderen als mögliche Freundin angesehen zu werden. Sie war eine Außenseiterin und wurde in ihrer Schule „Rechthaberischer Bücherwurm"genannt da ihre Mitschüler ihren Namen nicht kannten. Sie konnten sie nennen wie sie wollten.  
  
Oft konnte man sie in der Bücherei oder dem Aufenthaltsraum finden wo sie Bücher in Minuten verschlang. Die Lehrer kannten sie hauptsächlich als hart arbeitende Schülerin, während der Rest der Schule sie so kannte wie sie wirklich war – eine Außenseiterin.  
  
Jetzt musste sie darüber lächeln. Sie waren damals doch alle so naiv, und waren es vermutlich immer noch. Aber sie nicht, dachte sie sich. Sie hatte alles erfahren was das Leben zu bieten hatte: Tod, Freude, Triumph, Niederlage. Als sie fünfzehn Jahre alt war änderte sich alles.  
  
Sie vermutete dass es begann als sie die wahre Bedeutung von Freundschaft kennen lernte.  
  
Und alles wegen ihm.  
  
Ihre Schwärmerei hatte sich bald in endloser Liebe entfaltet, die sie mit sich herum trug. Und diese Liebe war für den Jungen der nicht wusste was sie für ihn fühlte – und vermutlich nie wissen würde. Zumindest dachte sie das – naiv wie sie war.  
  
Sie unterbrach sich bei diesem Gedanken. Obwohl es schön war an ihre Vergangenheit und wie sie sich in den sieben Jahren verändert hatte zu denken, war sie bereit das alles zu vergessen und wollte sich nur auf das konzentrieren was sie jetzt hatte. ‚Trotzdem' protestierte ihr Gehirn ‚willst du wissen wie sich deine Beziehung zu ihm verändert hat, oder?'  
  
Sie gab auf. Sie brauchte irgendetwas um sich zu beschäftigen. Also versank sie wieder in der Vergangenheit.  
  
Er hatte, kurz vor ihrem Abschluss, ihre wahren Gefühle für ihn herausgefunden. Wie, wusste sie immer noch nicht, aber er hatte es herausgefunden. Vielleicht wurde jemand in ihrer Klasse ihrem ständigen Leugnen der Gefühle müde, und hatte es ihm verraten und auf eine Lösung gehofft.  
  
Und trotzdem keine Lösung bekommen. Bei den Erinnerungen lächelte sie bitter.  
  
Er hatte sie kurz vor Beginn der Zeremonie in die Enge getrieben. Er hatte ihre Hand geschnappt und sie in Firenzes Klassenzimmer geschleppt .(Firenze war hinausgegangen um in die Sterne zu schauen.)  
  
„Was soll das Gerede dass du mich liebst?"fragte er heftig, seine Augen spiegelten Neugierde und andere Emotionen wieder.  
  
Sie hatte wirklich nicht gewusst was sie sagen soll; er hatte sie sprachlos gemacht. „Was du gehört hast ist wahr."antwortete sie sachlich und versuchte ihr Zittern zu verstecken.  
  
Er drängte sie an die Wand. „Nein, das ist es nicht. Da ist noch etwas das du mir verheimlichst."er stoppte. „Oder?"  
  
Seine Augen bohrten sich in ihre.  
  
„Nein."sagte sie leise und wollte in diesem Moment nur flüchten. „Mehr ist es nicht. Das ist alles was du wissen musst."Und damit floh sie. Die perfekte Gelegenheit hatte sich ihr geboten und sie hatte sie ergriffen. Sehr zu seinem Ärger.  
  
Später traf er sie wieder, aus versehen als sie gleichzeitig die Halle nach der Zeremonie verließen. Um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen sagte er sanft ihren Namen. Sie schaute ihn erschreckt an, und er bedeutete ihr, ihm zu folgen. Sie folgte ihm unwillig und fragte sich die ganze Zeit wann ihr Gehirn aufgehört hatte zu funktionieren. Wenn es um ihn ging hörte ihr Gehirn immer auf zu funktionieren.  
  
Er führte sie zu einem Baum, weit weg von allen anderen. Dort gestand er ihr was er wirklich für sie fühlte. Und das war nicht länger nur Freundschaft. „Nachdem du weggerannt bist war ich wie erstarrt und betäubt. Es war als ob ich überhaupt nicht mehr denken konnte. Da habe ich dann bemerkt was ich für dich empfinde."sagte er ungeschickt und hob seine Augen um ihr in die ihren zu schauen.  
  
Sie war sich nicht sicher was sie tun oder sagen sollte. Also tat sie die nächst beste Sache die ihr einfiel. Sie griff nach seiner Krawatte, zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihm.  
  
Von diesem Moment an, erinnerte sie sich, waren sie zusammen. Und sie waren es immer noch.  
  
Sie war meistens allein mit ihren Gedanken bis er nach hause kam.  
  
Sie lächelte. Jetzt war es Zeit um Spaß zu haben.  
  
-----  
  
Sie konnte sich nicht mehr genau daran erinnern wann es passierte; als die Welt um sie herum zusammenbrach und sie dachte dass er nie ihr gehören würde. Diesen Tag hatte sie sie ununterbrochen geweint; für sie war die Welt grau und trostlos. Es gab kein Leben.  
  
Sie konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern als sie bemerkte, wer er wirklich war. An einem warmen Frühlingstag bei einem Quidditch Spiel, nur einen Monate vor dem Ende der Schule. Sie hatte ihre Augen aus dem Buch das sie damals las gelöst und zugesehen wie er spielte. Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, er lenkte sie so leicht ab. Er bewegte sich immer, und stand nie still, solange bis sein Team ihn nicht mehr brauchte. Dann würde er nur in der Luft schweben und unauffällig den Spielzügen folgen und nach dem Schnatz suchen. Und natürlich darauf achten ob Klatscher oder Spieler auf ihn zuflogen.  
  
Bis jetzt hatte sich nicht mehr an diese unschuldige, schmerzhafte Erinnerung gedacht. Sie dachte jetzt nur daran weil sie an nicht anderes denken konnte, egal wie sehr sie es versuchte. Deshalb, und aus einem anderen Grund.  
  
Ihr Leben hatte aufgehört real zu sein. Alles was sie wollte, begehrte und sie glücklich machte saß direkt vor ihr. Ja, er war es. Die Schönheit des Quidditchfeldes. Bei diesem Gedanken lächelte sie verwirrt. Wieso dachte sie so von ihm? Konnte das erklären wieso sie ihn immer beobachtete wenn er Quidditch spielte? Er war nur so stark auf dem Feld – fliegen, Sturzflug, kurven, auseichen – die ganze Kraft der Welt war in seinem geschmeidigen, starken Körper.  
  
Kurz gesagt war er unheimlich schön – nirgends sonst war er es. Nur auf dem Quidditch Feld war er schön – geschmeidig und unbesiegbar. Niemand konnte sich mit ihm vergleichen, nicht einmal seine Mitspieler. Für sie spielte er in einer eigenen Kategorie. Er war Natürlich. Und das machte ihn ihrer Meinung nach schön.  
  
So dachte sie von ihm. Und jetzt wusste sie, dass er nicht nur auf dem Quidditch Feld schön war, er war auch eine süße Verlockung. Sie konnte ihm nicht widerstehen, egal wie sehr sie es versuchte. Er war einfach zu verlockend. Und für sie war das nur der Anfang. Da gab es noch viel mehr, das sich tiefer in ihm versteckte, tiefer als dass es je jemand wissen würde.  
  
Ihre Gedanken wurden von seiner Stimme unterbrochen. „Auf was wartest du?" fragte er sie jetzt. Das machte er oft mir ihr. Sie lächelte. Er liebte es, sie zu sticheln und in die Ecke zu drängen bis sie es nicht mehr aushalten konnte und sich befreite. Als sie das dachte errötete sie. Er sah es und staunte über ihre Reaktion auf ihn.  
  
Jetzt jedoch erstarrte sie nicht mehr vor Ehrfurcht vor ihm. Jetzt fühlte sie nur Liebe, pure Liebe für ihn. So blöd und schmalzig das auch klang, es war die Wahrheit.  
  
Sie nahm seine offensichtliche Ungeduld als Einladung und streichelte langsam seinen Körper, entzückt über das Gefühl wie sein Körper gegen ihren drückte. Ein sanftes Stöhnen entwich ihm, ihre Wirkung auf ihn machte es ihm unmöglich zu denken oder zu sprechen.  
  
Er konnte nur atemlos ihren Namen flüstern, alles was er wusste hatte er vergessen, außer seinem wahnsinnigen Verlangen nach ihr. Alles was er fühlte war unglaublich – ein Gefühl das er nicht beschreiben konnte.  
  
Sie war überrascht über sein Verhalten heute Nacht, normalerweise hatte sie nicht diesen Effekt auf ihn.  
  
Als ob er wusste was sie dachte, als ob sie in Gedanken miteinander redeten lehnte er sich vor und flüsterte ihr heißblütig in ihn Ohr: „Denk noch nicht einmal dass du nicht diese Wirkung auf mich hast, denn du hast sie. Mehr als du je wissen kannst."Sein Atem kitzelte an ihrem Ohr. Er strich ihre Haare nach hinten, vergrub seine Finger darin und wickelte ihre leichten Locken um seine Finger.  
  
Sie lehnte sich an ihn, ein starkes, wunderbares Gefühl des Verlangens in ihrem Bauch. Wie konnte er sie nur so quälen! Sie wollte alles genießen was er zu geben hatte und ihr anbot. „Das machst du absichtlich oder?"fragte sie, und ein sanftes Lächeln machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit.  
  
„Absichtlich?"er kicherte leicht. „Wieso sollte ich etwas absichtlich machen? Besonders bei dir?"Seine Hand wanderte heimtückisch zu ihrem Bauch und zu ihren Schenkeln und ließen sie nach mehr hungern. Seine Hände bewegten sich bis sie schließlich an einem bestimmten Punkt anhielten von dem er wusste dass es sie verrückt machen würde.  
  
Sie schluckte leise und wartete auf das unvermeidliche. Dann strich seine Hand sanft über sie, und brachte sie dazu, stark zu atmen. Oh, war er nicht erfahren. Zu erfahren. „Nun"schaffte sie zu sagen, „Bei dir weiß man nie."  
  
Ein Lachen entkam ihn, das ihn dankbarer Weise davon abhielt, noch weiter mit ihr zu gehen. Sie stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus.  
  
„Stimmt."Kommentierte er. Seine Hand kehrte dahin zurück wo sie vorher war und erwische sie unvorbereitet. „Du bist so hinterhältig."klagte sie während sie versuchte ihm nicht zu Zeigen wie sehr er sie erregte. Trotzdem war es sinnlos, er wusste instinktiv welchen Effekt er auf sie hatte. Und er genoss es. Er mochte es wie sie sich wand (auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde). Er wusste genau wie, genau wo er sie berühren musste. Und er machte sich dieses Wissen zunutze. Er konnte leicht herausfinden wo ihre sensibelsten Stellen waren, und wo nicht. Und das nutzte er um ihr unkontrolliertes, erregtes Stöhnen zu entlocken.  
  
Sie war sich sicher dass er böse war. Er wollte sie erst quälen bis sie sich ihm voll und ganz hingab. Das war die einzige Möglichkeit wie er gewinnen konnte, und in diesem Moment störte es sie nicht. So lange wie er nicht aufhörte war sie mit allem einverstanden. Wenn er aber absichtlich aufhörte war das eine ganz andere Geschichte. Und da er ihr Temperament kannte (das wirklich furchtbar war) würde er immer wieder absichtlich aufhören und sie auf mehr warten lassen.  
  
Das war das schöne (Ü/N da muss eigentlich „Schönheit"hin) daran, dachte sie und versuchte sich nicht auf seine neckenden Hände zu stürzen. Nur er war die Schönheit des Quidditch Feldes. Dann ließ sie sich vollständig gehen.  
  
Ü/N das war mit Sicherheit die schwerste Geschichte die ich je übersetzt habe. Schönheit passt auch nicht immer, aber das ist die einzige mögliche Übersetzung 


End file.
